A Little Whimper, Moan, Sigh
by The Alternative Source
Summary: He knew that whimper, moan, sigh like the back of his hand and he was curious to know why the hell Felicity was making them at all when he wasn't there. *Just some misunderstanding/fluff, Pt.6 of 7 Days of Olicity*


**A Little Whimper, Moan, Sigh**

**By The Alternative Source**

/ / / / /

**AN**: Part 6 of 7daysofOlicity. Trying something different again with moaning in the foundry, confusion and pregnant Felicity. ENJOY!

Don't forget to come on over and follow me on:

**Twitter**: TheAltSource

**Tumblr**: thealternativesource

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

/ / / / /

Making sure that he didn't lose his grip on the various bags he held in his hands he typed in the code to the foundry and pushed the door open with his hip. If Felicity insisted that she stay in the foundry this is what he would have to do, lug her emergency hospital bag, her fuzzy slippers and warm sweater, and various snacks that were apparently essential to the 'ease of the pregnant love of his life' according to Felicity, to the foundry.

It had taken him about two hours and he was pretty sure that he had everything she'd ask for and more.

Pushing the door closed behind him he made his way down the stairs. He had left Felicity with Roy, knowing that she would be safe and tucked away at the foundry. He was just about to announce himself to Felicity and Roy when he heard the strangest thing, a whimper. And not just any whimper. It was a small little whimper that turned into a deep moan before turning into a full and prolonged sigh. He knew that whimper, moan, sigh like the back of his hand and he was curious to know why the hell Felicity was making them at all when he wasn't there.

Slowly moving down the stairs he made his way towards her desk. Which, with the newly arranged foundry courtesy of new servers, meant that he had to make his way around them to figure out what was going on. Another whimper left Felicity's mouth and her voice called out, "Oh god. Right there. How do you…oh god!"

Oliver felt himself flush. If she were alone he'd say that she was making herself moan out and whimper. But she wasn't…she was with Roy.

"How can you do that with your hands?"

Someone else, who he hoped to God wasn't Roy because he would tear him down, was pulling those small little whimpers out of Felicity.

"Push a little harder right there."

Whimpers that only happened when he kissed that spot behind her ear.

"A little deeper, please."

Deep moans that happened when he gripped her hips and thrust into her from behind, a hand on her swollen belly.

"Where have you been all my life!?"

Little sighs right after when she was resting in his arms and totally relaxed.

"You're even better than Oliver at this!" That last comment from her lips made his eyes widen. All of her whimpers, moans, and sighs were his. And it bothered him to think of someone else making that happen. It bothered him even MORE that Felicity thought someone else, who could quiet possibly be Roy even if that didn't make sense, could make her feel the things he made her feel.

Forgetting that he was trying to be quiet he crashed around the servers and headed towards Felicity and who ever she was with. His face was set in a glare and he growled out, "What the hell is going on here!?"

He screeched to a stop when he was caught sight of the picture in front of him. He looked between Felicity and Roy.

Felicity gave him an amused glance as she looked down at the man kneeling by her feet, "Looks like Roy's giving me a foot massage. What did you think it was Oliver?"

Roy smacked a hand against his face and sighed, "With the noises you were making you know exactly what it sounded like."

Felicity let out a small laugh and Oliver almost fell over. Felicity wasn't doing anything 'extra' in the foundry or being 'tempted' by someone other than him aka Roy. She was just sitting on her desk chair, feet resting on Roy's knees where he sat on the floor in between her legs, while Roy gave her a foot massage. Her shoes were placed next to them and Roy's hand was still pressed against the heel of her foot as she relaxed fully into her chair.

This was the first time in days where she didn't look completely miserable and didn't have a perpetual frown on her face that he constantly tried to kiss off. The last month of her pregnancy had been hard on her and she couldn't stand being on her feet, sitting down at the house or even coming to the office. All she wanted to do today was hang out at the foundry with all her things, which she'd gotten Oliver to get for her. And here she was…smiling.

"You're ok," Oliver blurted out.

Felicity tilted her head at him, "Of course I'm ok."

"You're smiling."

She ducked her head a little as her cheeks flushed at the adoration in Oliver's tone, "Roy's got magic fingers. Like super magic fingers that should win awards and take away the ache in my feet. I know I've been difficult lately but Roy offered a massage since he noticed I wouldn't get up to even walk across the room and my shoes were mismatched when I did try. Also Roy said that Thea made him take a class and I just couldn't resist. Oliver he's got magic fingers and my feet don't hurt."

Oliver relaxed fully and grinned at her. It didn't matter what he thought earlier. He was stupid to think anything of it in the first place, "I could tell. Walked in and…"

"Thought that I was having an illicit encounter with Roy?" Felicity said with a grin and she wiggled her toes in Roy's lap.

If possible Oliver would have ran his hand over the back of his head in light embarrassment. He shrugged, "The other option was you pleasuring yourself in the foundry."

Felicity smiled brightly and pressed a teasing foot against Roy, "That makes more sense that me being with Roy. I mean he's got that jawline that can kill but Oliver's enough for me."

Roy's face became crimson and he placed her feet on the ground and stood up. Felicity made grabby hands at him.

"Where are you going?" Felicity said with a pout.

Roy came towards Oliver and grabbed the bags of food and goodies in his hands, "I'm going to put these away before Oliver murders me for making you make those…noises."

Felicity gave a huff as Roy escaped to the small kitchen at the end of the foundry. She turned her pout to Oliver and made grabby hands at him. Walking over to her he placed the bag down and bent down to kiss her forehead, placing a hand on her belly.

"How are you?"

"Better," Felicity answered as she pulled Oliver closer so she hug his waist from her position in the chair, "I'm sorry for making you think that something was going on but…I think we might have to adopt Roy. At least for the next week or until my water breaks."

Oliver chuckled as he stroked her hair, "He can live in the guest bedroom."

"The one next to us," Felicity insisted in a teasing voice, "One yell and BOOM foot massage."

"Of course," he agreed easily as she nuzzled his stomach, "but I never want to walk into that again. No one should make you sound like that besides me."

She gave a small huff against his stomach as she placed a hand on his belt, fingers curling over it and sliding over his skin, "Are you going to take lessons to massage my feet just so I won't make those noises in Roy's presence and you can keep me to yourself?"

Pulling back he tilted her head back to give her a kiss full of promises, "You better believe it."

/ / / / /

**AN: Part 7 tomorrow! Last piece of fluffy fluff for tomorrow. We've got snow angels, married future Olicity and their kid Charlie. Maybe a guest appearance or two!**

/ / / / /


End file.
